We are the PNTR!
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Crossover of the TMNT and another program that I am not going to say. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *peers out from a doorway* Hello fanfiction readers! *Cautiously waves* I hope you don't kill me when I tell you what the crossover of this story is. *looks around cautiously* The reason I asked you for 5 fanfiction writers to have 2 non-human characters is because this is a TMNT/ Power Rangers crossover. *sees that everyone is mad and hides from them* I'm sorry!!! I probably think all of you hate the Power Rangers for many reasons. But this idea stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Please don't kill me! My mind thought of the idea, not me. My mind has a mind of it's own and I can't control it. I may have a second season, depending on how well you liked the first season. Anyways, I do not own the TMNT, The Power Rangers, The FanFiction writers (except for me, I own myself), The Chipmunks, Gummi Bears, Fraggle Rock, Space Ghost, and X-Men. I only own myself, Lady Morgana, Mick, and Cole and that is it. I hope I can fit all of us into the first chapter on how we become Power Ninja Turtle Rangers. Remember, none of this is real, well except for the writers, the idea of Power Ranger, TMNT, The Chipmunks, Gummi Bears, Fraggle Rock, Space Ghost, and X-men.  
  
Danceingfae: I hope you know the Turtle-Zord is going to look a bit weird with a Gummi Bear Zord on it.  
  
~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Universe Change @~@~@~@~~@  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~Scene Change~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Time Change ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~Universe/time/scene change~#~#~#~#~#~~#~  
  
The Beginning  
  
Arista was in her dorm room, doing her college homework. One of her friends called and asked if she wanted to join for some pizza and a movie. Arista reluctantly joined and said that she would be at the pizza place in about 20 minutes. She hung up the phone, put her books away, chose an outfit, got dressed and left to meet her friends not knowing that something was about to happen to her.  
  
She walked to her car and tried to start it up with no avail. Since the pizza place was not that far from the college, she decided to walk. She walked the more lighted route to meet her friends, but it was still dark in some spots. A garbage can fell over in one of the dark allyway and some noises, which made Arista stop for a second to see what was going on. She could see vauge figures in the dark and thought that they were up to no good, so she ran. They followed behind her and slowly caught up to her. Arista was able to bring a couple of the figures down before she was overpowered. She had gotten a good look at all of them. They were all black, red glowing eyes, each had a different weapon that she never seen before, and rolled up bandanas that were diffent colors and had a weird symbol on each one of them. Fortunatlly the cops came and the figures disapeared into thin air.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you need any medical help?" One of the cops asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." She replied, still a little shakey from what happened.  
  
"I need you to tell me some info, then you can leave." The cop requested.  
  
Arista told them what happened and other info that the cop needed before she left to meet her friends. By the time she had gotten there, her friends had already ordered. They asked why she was late and she told them what happened in full detail. They could not believe that the figures chased after her and disappeared into thin air when the cops came. The pizza came and they talked about what was going on lately. One spoke that a female in a witch's cloak had appoached them and asked if she had a tatoo that matched the symbol on the card that she held up. She said that she did not have a tatoo like that, and when the woman left, she silently told the woman that she was loony. Arista was silent when her friend said this and was thinking about it all the way through the movie. After they left the theater, everyone was saying that Miami's Most Wanted was funny.  
  
After everyone went their separate ways, Arista was still thinking about what her friend said, and lifted her left sleeve and revealed a tatoo. Her mother told her that she had that when she was born. She put her sleeve down and contiued on to the campus, carefully watching so she doesn't get attacked by the figures again. She made it to the campus safe. She looked out to where the flag pole was and saw the woman in the witch's cloak walking towards her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I only want to ask you a question. Do you have a tatoo like this one?" The woman asked as she held up a card with a weird symbol.  
  
Arista looked at the symbol carefully. She noticed that it was similar to a Celtic Knot, but shaped differently. Suddenly the symbol on the card started to glow. The woman withdrew the card and whispered something inaudible. The woman held out her hand and a watch like object appeared out of no where and landed in her hand.  
  
"You have been chosen to protect this planet from evil. I am Lady Morgana, the protector of the morphers and the zoids"  
  
"What? This can't be happening! I have exams I have to study for and tons of homework! I also have lots of stories to write!" Arista yelled.  
  
"Not to worry, you will be able to have time for all of that."  
  
"Don't worry? How can I not worry? Not do I have tons of college work and stories to do, I have to save the world!"  
  
"You will have time for everything. Now please come with me." Lady Mogana spoke while turning around and motioning Arista to follow her.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@@~@~@~@  
  
Leo was in his bedroom meditating when Mike came in.  
  
"Hey Leo, what do you want on your pizza?"  
  
"Don't you know how to knock Mike? It's rude to walk right in, especially if the person you walked in is doing something private."  
  
"Sorry. It's not like you do anything else in your room except for read and meditate."  
  
"That's ok, I was coming out anyway. By the way, I want a pepperoni with extra cheese."  
  
"Ok. Be back in a half hour." Mike replied before leaving Leo's room.  
  
Leo got up and streched. He walked to Don's lab to see what his brother was doing.  
  
"Hey Don, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am creating a time-space influx portal converter."  
  
"In english please."  
  
"A dimensional portal creator."  
  
"Hey Leo! Think fast!" A voice yelled from behind Leo.  
  
"Wha?"Leo asked before ducking.  
  
A football whizzes past Leo's head, flies into the lab and hits some buttons on the dimensional portal creator. A portal opens up and sucks Leo into the portal, then closes again.  
  
"Nice going!"Donny yelled.  
  
"It wasn't all MY fault!" Raph commented.  
  
"It was too all your fault!"  
  
"Was not! Leo should of caught it."  
  
"You are just as bad a Mikey sometimes."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You are so!"  
  
They continue fighting until Mike comes back with the pizza and Mondo.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mike and Mondo asked in their usual confused voice.  
  
"Dolt here threw a football at Leo, but missed and hit the dimensional portal here and caused Leo to go through the portal." Don explained as he pointed to Raph and the dimensional portal.  
  
"Cool!" Mondo pointed out as he looked at the portal.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Cole! Jack! Wait up!"Mick yelled to his two friends as he ran out of UMD College.  
  
Mick was a Chinese-African-American 20 year old that was your average basketball player in college. His build was that of a wrestler, even though he never really worked out much. He stood 6ft6in, which was taller than most at his college. He had short, red, nappy hair, light brown skin, the face of a god, and the personality to match. He always wore a celtic pendant, saying it always brought good luck. Today was a normal day where he did not have a game or practice, which he was glad about since he was planning to go have some fun with Cole, Jack, and a few other friends of theirs. He and Cole was best friends since they were toddlers.  
  
Cole on the other hand was your average American that didn't play sports after school unless it was just for fun. He had a fairly dark tan, given that he worked outside when he is not in any of his classes. Cole was a few inches shorter than Mick. Even though Cole was strong, he didn't show it unless he needed to. He had fairly short black hair, good complexion, the nicest blue eye that one could have, a smile that could melt ice, and a body that rivaled Mick's. When he's not working, with his friends, or in classes, he drew and drew like a pro. He could draw anything and everything and make it look like it was real. His best pictures were of various cartoon characters.  
  
Both Cole and Mick loved turtles. In the dorm room that they shared, they had a tank with four turtles. During their summer break in high school, they always went down to Florida or California to help with any park that rehabilitated turtles. They even got into the TMNT fad when they were children. They thought the TMNT were the best ever and only talked about the TMNT when they were growing up. Eventually they grew out of that phase, but never forgot how fun it was at that time of their life.  
  
They made it to the local paintball field and started their game with the rest of the group. Cole was on the red team, while Mick was picked to be on the blue team. Jake, the team leader of the red team had Cole to defend the flag with a couple of other people, while the rest of the team tried to get the other team's flag. After 15 or so minutes, the other two of the team managed to ge shot with a paintball while getting two members of the other team that tried to get the flag. The four shot people walked off the field to wait until the next game. After the guys left, a cloaked woman appeared out of nowhere and approached Cole.  
  
"You know that you should not be on the field." He spoke to her.  
  
"I know, but I have something to ask you. Do you have this tatoo?" She asked as she held up a card. The card showed a weird picture of a few different religious symbols together. The card started to shine and the woman withdrew the card. A watch like object apeared and was given to Cole.  
  
"You are a chosen to protect the Earth from Evil. I am Lady Morgana, protector of the morphers and the zords. Please follow me."  
  
Cole silently followed, wondering if the woman was crazy. They walked to the other side without being noticed. Lady Morgana motioned Cole to stop where he was and she moved forward. A few minutes later, she came back with Mick.  
  
"Dude, who is this chick?"Mick whispered to Cole.  
  
"I am Lady Morgana, you two have been chosen to protect Earth from imminent danger from the evil Lord Londor and his army of Ninjarox and Orc Generals. You are Power Ninja Turtle Rangers. Cole, you are Mondo, power of earth and the MondoZord. Mick, you are Don, power of electricity and the DonZord. Come, there is one more that you should meet.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@  
  
"Dude it's opening again!" Mondo screamed as the portal opened a second time.  
  
"Mondo, grab on to something!" Mike yelled as he grabbed the door frame.  
  
"To Laaaaaaaaaaatte!" Mondo replied as he got sucked in.  
  
"I can't hold on any more!" Don spoke as his grip on his desk slowly loosened and was sucked in with Mondo.  
  
After the portal closed, Raph and Mike just stood there silently, looking at the portal and each other.  
  
"Whoa. Now what do we do?" Raph asked.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Cole, Mick, and Lady Morgana arrive at a hidden island. It looked uninhabited so far, but after a short distance of walking, they arrive at a small city with a few people in it. They all waved and smiled at the two newcomers.  
  
"How much longer?" Cole impaciently asked.  
  
"We are here. I would like you to meet Arista, she is Leo, power of water and the LeoZord." Lady Morgana replied.  
  
"Cool. Nice to meet you Arista." Mick spoke.  
  
"Ditto." Cole added bashfully.  
  
"Likewise for the both of you. Lady Morgana, is there any others coming?"  
  
"There is two other I must fetch. I will be back. You are free to go about the city and do as you wish. Have fun you three."  
  
Lady Morgana walked off, and the trio decided to tour around the city until the others came.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Danceingfae had just gotten off of work and started walking to her car when some dark figured men surrounded her. She had taken a few out by kicking them before she had a chance to get a big enough gap to run to the nearest cop. By the time she got to the nearest cop, the figures that were chasing her were gone.  
  
"That was odd, they were just behind me." Danceingfae responded, scratching her head.  
  
"Who was behind you?" One of the cops asked.  
  
"There were these dark ninja figures right behind me."  
  
"Right, and I am the queen of all donuts." The other replied.  
  
"Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." Danceingfae commented rudely before walking back to her car.  
  
When Danceingefae got to her car, there was a cloaked figure was standing there. She cautiously walked towards her car until she was a few feet away and the cloaked fugure took off the hood and revealed the face underneath.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, I am here to ask you a question. Do you have this tatoo?" She asked politely.  
  
The woman held up a small card for Danceingfae to see. Danceingfae stared in awe, for it matched the tattoo on her shoulder. After a few seconds, the design on the card started to glow a bright gold color and the woman withdrew the card that she held.  
  
"What's going on here? Cause I am starting to get very confused right now."  
  
"You have been chosen to protect Earth from a deadly force that is threatening to destroy the planet. I am Lady Morgana, protector of the morphers and zords. If you will please follow me, I will explain everything to you." Lady Morgana replied.  
  
"How do I know this is not a joke?"  
  
Lady Morgana took out a watch-like object out of her cloak and handed it to Danceigfae.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sunni was outside with the other gummi bears picking berries for gummi berry juice, but Sunni was trying to sneak away and pick some flowers.  
  
"Hey Sunni, where are you going?" Cubby asked as he looked up to see Sunni leave.  
  
"Nowhere." She replied innocently.  
  
Sunni and Cubby went back to work. A few hours later, all the berries that needed to be picked were in baskets and being carried home. Nobody had noticed that a portal of some kind had opened up. The wind started to pick up to a storm-like force and swept Sunni into the portal and she was gone.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lenni was working outside doing yard work on a sunny, but breezy day. She had just finished mowing the lawn and was now raking up all the clippings. The phone rang, and she walked over to where she left the portable phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Yeah. Sure, I'll be there in an hour." Lenni spoke into the phone.  
  
Lenni went inside to get ready to visit a few of her friends at the mall. After getting ready, she drove her car to the mall. Half way there, the front passenger side tire suddenly popped and went flat. Lenni got out and looked at the tire, then kicked and cursed at it. She went back in the car and called AAA to get someone to change the tire, then called one of her friends that she was going to meet that she was going to be late and might not be there. The guy came after about 20 some minutes and changed the tire. After the tire was fixed, Lenni decided to go and order a pizza, go home and watch a movie. She went to Papa Johns and ordered a extra cheese and pepperoni pizza and went outside to wait. While waiting, Lenni heard some screams from a nearby allyway and decided to investigate. Two thugs that were moderately skinny were trying to mugg an elderly woman. Lenni stepped in the middle and fought off the two thugs. Even though one had a knife and the other had a metal chain, she still was able to defeat the two thugs and helped the woman up. By the time she helped the woman up, the cops arrived, handcuffed the two unconcious thugs, and thanked her for the help. Lenni went and got her pizza after she told the cops what happened and walked out to her car. When she got to her car, two women was standing by her car and having a conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, can I get into my car please?"  
  
"Yes you may." The one standing next to Lenni's car replies.  
  
"Can I have one moment of your time to ask you a question." The other asks.  
  
"Sure, ask away."  
  
"Do you have this tatoo?" The second woman asks as she lifted a card and showed it to Lenni.  
  
Lenni looked at the card carefully, which after 10 seconds, the card started to glow.  
  
"Cool! Does that mean she's a PNTR too?" The first woman yelled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who? What's going on and what is a PNTR?"  
  
"I am Lady Morgana, and this is Danceingfae. You have been chosen to be a Power Ninja Turtle Ranger, or PNTR as she likes to call it. If you will please follow me, we have to meet the others and I will fill you in on all the info you need." Lady Morgana explained.  
  
With that, the three went off to the hidden island talking about Lord Londor, his armys of Ninjarox and Orc generals, and things that they needed to know.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Dude, don't touch it. Remember what happened when Mondo was looking at it?"  
  
"Raph, just chill, nothing is going to happen."  
  
With that, the portal in Don's lab opened once again.  
  
"Great, now you jinxed yourself by saying that!" Raph yelled over the feirce winds.  
  
"I can't hold on! Remember us Raph!" Mike yelled back at Raph before being sucked into the portal.  
  
End of chapter one. Don't ask why everyone was chosen by tattoos, cause I really don't have an answer for that question. I hope everyone liked it so far. Tell me if I should change anything and I might change it. I am entering the story a little later, but I am not going to use myself as the character, I am using the my character based on my character in my convention story. TTFN. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rants and Disclaimers:  
  
I only own Mick, Cole, myself, and the idea of PNTR(Power Ninja Turtle Ranger). I own nothing else  
  
Arista: I'm glad you found some of my stuff funny. I couldn't think of anything else for the Zord names.  
  
Lenni: I thought you might of enjoyed me having you kick some rear.  
  
Daydream: TTFN means Ta-Ta For Now. Most of this story is thought up by me. About 70% is thought up by me. I am just borrowing characters that I don't own, Arista, Lenni, and Danceingfae. I own the plot line, Mick, Cole, Lord Londor, Ninjarox, Duke Orcs. The Duke Orcs are based on the Power Ranger Wild Force Duke Orgs, but they are Orcs.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The trio had made it to the hidden island after a long trip. They had passed a little resturant and Lenni begged to go in and eat something. The other two wanted to go and meet up with the others and discuss things about being Power Ninja Turtle Rangers, but finally gave in after a long argument. When they entered the resturant, they noticed that the others were inside looking at their menus.  
  
"I take it these are the other Rangers." Cole commented.  
  
"You are correct Cole. This is Danceingfae and Lenni. Danceingfae, Lenni, this is Arista, Mick, and Cole, the other rangers of the team." Lady Morgana replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Lenni replied.  
  
"Hey there." Mick spoke while waving in Lenni's and Danceingfae's direction and reading the menu.  
  
"Good, now I am not the only female Ranger on this team." Arista commented.  
  
"What does that mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"All I am saying is that I don't have to talk to you two all the time while I am on the team."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong to talking to us?" Mick asked, still looking at the menu in front of him.  
  
"It's just that I would like to talk to others besides you two all the time, even though you are nice and everything." Arista pointed out.  
  
"You can say that again." Danceinfae whispered.  
  
"Can we get off this subject and talk about being Rangers while we eat?" Lenni asked, sitting between Mick and Arista.  
  
After everyone sat down, they all decided to get a couple of pizzas.  
  
"Why do we all have these tatoos, and why do we, out of the whole population, get to be picked?" Lenni asked, sipping her water.  
  
"You five have been chosen because you possess the skills to fight and be able to do what it take to win."  
  
"So, how do we use these things, anyways?" Cole asked as he looked at his morpher closely.  
  
"When you need to morph, press the button that has your tattoo on it and say 'Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!"  
  
Everyone suddenly looked at their morphers and continued to look at them. The pizza arrive and everyone dug in. A minute later, a beeping sound interupted them. The Rangers looked around, wondering where the sound is coming from.  
  
"Where's that sound coming from?"  
  
"There's an attack, we must go find out where it is." Lady Morgana responded while getting up and leaving.  
  
The five follow Lady Morgana and go into a elaborat building. On the outside it looked like a storage werehouse, but once they got inside, it had lots of things that looked futurisitic. There were computers that were better than the ones that the five were used to, futuristic looking weapons, futurisitic bikes, a computer that was hooked up to a huge screen that showed the map of the world along with other things.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think all of this would make a warehouse look smaller than looks on the outside. I'm impressed." Lenni spoke as she looked around.  
  
"I know. When the three of us was taking a tour of the town, we just thought the werehouse held things like food and other things to support the town."  
  
"The attack is located here in California. Go to the transporter over there and I will send you all there. Good luck."  
  
The five went to the transporter and stood on it while Lady Morgana typed in the coordinates. 


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally made the decision to update this fanfic of mine and let everyone read this. I know it has been a while. *sees that everyone is meanly looking at her for her mistake.* Ok, ok, it's been a few months. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Arriving and the fight  
  
"Sensors indicate that some Ninjarox, and two Orc Generals by the name of Jackmar and Syndica, are searching for an item that will bring back their leader, Lord Londor." Lady Morgana said before sending off the team.  
  
Arista, Cole, Lenni, Mick, and Danceingfae were teleported to the site where the disturbance was sighted. It first felt like burning hot lava was poured over them for a second before a rush of freezing cold went through their bodies. Then a funny, happy feeling of a tingling sensation went through their bodies as they were deatomized, then re-atomized to a deserted location of an abandoned construction site in the desert. All five landed on their hands and knees.  
  
"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Cole yelled.  
  
"Not now, we have a mission to do." Arista comanded, taking the leader position of the group.  
  
"Right. And that mission was?" Cole asked.  
  
"Stop the Ninjarox, Jackmar, and Syndica from bringing Lord Londor back." Lenni replied.  
  
"Oh, I remember now." Cole spoke.  
  
"There they are!" Mick commented, pointing to the Ninjarox digging into the ground in the middle of the building structure.  
  
A Ninjarox is a Ji-clad creature with a symbol similar to the Japanese symbol of fire on the back of the outfit. The Ji (I can't rember if the Ninja outfit is a Ki or a Ji, but if I am wrong on calling it a Ji please tell me.) is a greyish-black, with the symbol a greenish-blue color. The skin of a Ninjarox is slightly darker than the outfit, in which the only part of skin noticable is part of the face. They three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot and have cloth covering the feet and hands. Their eyes glow a bright red. All are equiped with a single katana that is carried on their backs. (I know I described a Shadowkahn from the Jackie Chan adventures, but I changed their look a bit.)  
  
The five charge towards the unsuspecting Ninjarox, and startle them, causing them to fight. In the beginning, the team was winning until the Ninjarox kept coming back with more backup. Arista did a invisible flying dragon to get herself out of being surrounded and took down a Ninjarox in the process. Cole did a flying kick and took down a couple of Ninjarox in the process. Mick did a couple of roundhouse kicks, but was only able to knock out one.  
  
"You gotta do better than that!" Lenni commented, hitting two Ninjarox at once by hitting both with the other's head.  
  
"It's not as easy as one would think when the enemy also knows Ninjitsu." Mick interjected.  
  
"Then, out ninjitsu them then." Cole remarked.  
  
"Guys, this is not working." Danceingfae spoke as she and the others were surrounded into a group.  
  
"We know." Lenni replied.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like a band of brats are trying to stop us, wouldn't you agree, Syndica?" A voice above them asked.  
  
"I agree with you for once Jackmar. You five are not going to stop us from rescuing Lord Londor from his imprisonment." Syndica added with an evil grin.  
  
Jackmar is dressed up with a joker's hat with a large, different colored ball on each of the three tips, and a different color on each side. His face is painted white on the right side and blue on the left with a red, green, and gold star on each cheek. His suit is purple and orange, purple covering his right arm, the right part of his chest, and is left leg. The same with the purple, but on the left arm, left part of his chest, and right leg. There is various colored card symbols (like the ones on a 52- card playing deck, the dimond, heart, spade, and club.) on the suit. On his feet is elf shoes (the ones where they curl at the end) on his feet, a purple one on the left and orange on the right. An oddly shaped dual-sword is strapped to his back.  
  
Syndica is wearing a green hat similar to an open faced football helmet. Also she is wearing a long flowing dress with odd, unidentifiable symbols placed all around the dress. She is carring a staff with a quarter-moon on the top with a star right above the moon and some odd feathers dangling from the moon.  
  
"Where did you two get your costumes, The Evil Dude's Dollar Shop?" Mick asked, causing the other four to laugh.  
  
"Wha? Is there such a place?" Jackmar asked in cunfusion.  
  
"No you idiot. He was tring to get us angry, besides they are already outnumbered and defeated."  
  
"I thought there was a place."  
  
"No!" Syndica replied, hitting Jackman in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt."  
  
"Ninjarox, those who are not surrounding the brats, keep digging until you get to Lord Londor's prison."  
  
Aproxamently 15 Ninjarox went to dig, leaving two and a half dozen left to guard Arista, Danceingfae, Cole, Lenni, and Mick, while having Syndica watch those 15 or so dig and Jackman watch with the other Ninjarox.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"Remember, we're rangers." Arista replied.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out Arista, I was wondering what this oddly shaped watch that I was wearing was for." Cole sarcasticly commented.  
  
"Let's do it then." Lenni spoke.  
  
The others nodded, while Jackman and the Ninjarox looked at each other confusingly.  
  
"Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" All five yelled.  
  
(You guys know what happens next. The suit and helmet goes onto the body, yada yada, blah, blah, blah. Jump Forward to descriptions.)  
  
"What the?" Jackman asked, stepping back.  
  
"We are the Power Ninja Turtle Rangers, and we are here to stop you. I am Arista, the Blue Ranger, and with the power of water, I will stop you." She declared, in her ranger outfit that was green, had a blue bandana and knee and elbow pads, the wrist thingies, a plasteron and shell( the back shell part was removable for shielding against major blasts), a belt around the waist, twin katana and a blue laser gun.  
  
"I am Lenni, the Orange Ranger, and with the power of electricity, I will shock you." Lenni added, wearing the same thing except for an orange bandana, nunchuku, and an orange laser gun.  
  
"I am Danceingfae, the White Ranger, and with the power of Air, I will blow you away." She claimed, looking like Red from Fraggle Rock but with a white bandana, a white laser gun, and a bo-nunchuku (Just like the name implies, it is a combination of a bo staff and nunchuku, either with two or three bo staff and a seperate chain connecting each staff. It can be use as either the bo, the nunchuku, or both with the exception that the wielder can not use it to use it as a pole and do a jump-kick.)  
  
"I am Mick, the Purple Ranger, and with the power of Teleportation, you will never know what hit you." Mick stated, wearing the same turtle ranger outfit as the other 2, except for the purple bandana, a bo staff, and a purple laser gun.  
  
"I am Cole, the Black Ranger, and with the power of the Earth, I will bury you." Cole pronounced in his gecko outfit, with a black bandana, long tail, an all-terrain skateboard, a twin-sword, and a black laser gun.  
  
"It can't be. All but one of the original 6 rangers were destroyed centuries ago when Lord Londor was prisioned. But how did the five morphers survive?" Syndica stammered, running next to Jackman.  
  
The Ninjarox that were digging were making noises. They had found what looked to be a large, oversized water jug with a stopper on the top.  
  
"Good. Lets go, Ninjarox, finish them." Jackman spoke before he and Syndica vanished in smoke.  
  
The team rushed into different directions and the fight ensued. Ten minutes later, the Ninjarox were defeated and gone.  
  
"What did Syndica mean when she said all but one of the rangers were destroyed?" Cole asked after de-morphing.  
  
"I don't know, but this is something we have to ask Lady Morgana." Lenni replied before they were teleported back.  
  
Once they came back to the island, they asked what Syndica ment, and Lady Morgana told them what happened.  
  
"Centuries ago, in the time when the population of the world was in the time now called the Middle Ages, Lord Londor rose up to control the Earth. There was one person, a member of the race of Tahjmahani, that was able to stop Londor, but was severly outnumbered. His name was Marraxon, and he was the one who created the six morphers. He had chosen six select people to help him defeat Lord Londor. Those six who were chosen had defeated every one of Lord Londor's generals, except for his two most trusting." Lady Morgana began.  
  
"Let me guess, Jackman and Syndica?" Arista guess.  
  
"Yes, and in the final battle, Morraxon came with the six rangers to help. Before Lord Londor was finally imprisoned, he had landed on final blow, killing five of the rangers, and severly damaging their morphers. After the battle, the sixth ranger disapeared with the morpher that had been given to that ranger, leaving Morraxon to fix the other five and seperating them so not be found and placed in the wrong hands. Before he left, he gave a map of the location of the five remaining morphers to a follower of the rangers, and having the map and the history about the rangers be passed on from generation to generation. To this day, nobody knows about what happened to that sixth ranger and the morpher." Morgana added.  
  
"Wow. So, has anyone tried to find the sixth morpher?" Lenni asked.  
  
"Yes, and all attempts to find it has failed." Lady Morgana replied.  
  
"How do we fit into the picture? I mean it can't be coincidence that all five of us were chosen when we all had the same tatoo as the picture on our morphers." Mick spoke.  
  
"You are all decendants of those five original rangers."  
  
"You mean they were our great great great great great" Cole asked, not being able to finish his question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you thnk Morraxon or a member of his race will come to help defeat Londor?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
I hope y'all like it. I won't update this story until someone gives me some choco-mint. 


End file.
